inazuma_elevenfandomcom_vi-20200214-history
Tập phim 20 (GO)
Bay lên nào! Keshin của Tenma! (羽ばたけ!天馬の化身, Hane Batake! Tenma no Keshin!) là tập phim thứ 20 của bộ anime Inazuma Eleven GO. Tóm tắt Raimon (GO) gặp nhiều khó khăn trong việc đương đầu với Kaiou, một đội bóng hùng mạnh với 3 Keshin và tất cả các thành viên đều là SEED. Liệu họ có thể tìm đến chiến thắng hay không? Kurama Norihito, Hayami Tsurumasa và Sangoku Taichi, mỗi người đều có một kỹ năng mới cho mình, đặc biệt hơn cả, đó là Matsukaze Tenma được làm thủ môn, và sự xuất hiện của Keshin của cậu đã làm thay đổi cục diện trận đấu! Chi tiết Tập phim bắt đầu với bàn thắng mở tỉ số của Kaiou được ghi do công của tiền đạo Yoshimine Misaki. Sau đó, Raimon cố gắng dâng lên tấn công, Kurama sút bằng kỹ năng mới của mình, Sidewinder, nhưng bị chặn lại bởi kỹ năng Hydro Anchor của thủ môn Kaiou. Kaiou tiếp tục tấn công ào ạt, và đợt tấn công đó chỉ bị dừng lại khi Tenma hoàn tất kỹ năng phòng thủ của mình, Spiral Draw và cướp lại được trái bóng. Sau đó cậu chuyền cho Tsurugi, cậu ghi bàn gỡ hoà cho Raimon bằng Death Drop, vượt qua được Hydro Anchor. thumb|left|190px|"Tinh thần SEED" của Kaiou Sau bàn thua này, Kaiou quyết định chơi một cách nghiêm túc, và những Keshin của họ lần lượt xuất hiện. Đầu tiên là Onsoku no Varius của Wanda Naoto, vượt qua được Shindou Takuto và tenma một cách dễ dàng. Sau đó, Wanda chuyền cho đội trưởng Namikawa, người đã dùng Keshin của mình, Kaiou Poseidon để ghi bàn thắng thứ 2 cho Kaiou. Sau đó, khi mà Tenma đang giữ bóng và định tấn công, hậu vệ Ide Norikazu triệu hồi Keshin thứ 3 của Kaiou, Seiei Hei Pawn và tông ngã Tenma, giúp cho Yoshimine có cơ hội ghi tiếp bàn thắng thứ 2 của mình bằng Flying Fish. Kết thúc hiệp đầu tiên, Kaiou dẫn trước 3-1. Trong giờ giải lao, huấn luyện viên Endou đã có một quyết định cực kì bất ngờ: cho Tenma làm thủ môn thay cho Sangoku, còn Sangoku thì làm hậu vệ. Mặc dù lúc đầu Tenma rất lưỡng lực, nhưng nhờ sự động viên của Shinsuke và Midori, cậu đã có được tự tin và đồng ý làm theo lời của huấn luyện viên.thumb|190px|Đội hình của Raimon trong hiệp 2 Hiệp 2 bắt đầu, đội trưởng Shindou liên tiếp vượt qua 2 thành viên của Kaiou với Presto Turn, và tinh thần của raimon cứ thế dâng cao, khiến cho Namikawa sốt ruột. Cậu ta hỏi đội mình rằng "danh dự SEED của các cậu đâu hết rồi?" Điều này đã khiến cho Wanda tự ái, và cậu ta lập tức đánh bại toàn bộ hàng phòng thủ của Raimon với Keshin của mình, rồi đối mặt với Tenma. Tenma lo sợ rằng mình sẽ không chặn được cú sút của đối phương, và sau khi được Tsurugi khích lệ, cậu đã lấy hết sức mạnh của mình để triệu hồi thành công Keshin của mình, đánh bại cú sút của Wanda. thumb|left|190px|Wanda sút bằng Keshin của mình Sau đó, Sangoku trở về làm thủ môn. Hayami sau khi chứng kiến những nỗ lực của Tenma và đồng đội đã thức tỉnh và sáng tạo ra kỹ năng mới của mình, Zeroyon, cậu chuyền bóng cho Tsurugi và dẫn đến bàn thắng thứ 2 của Raimon. Thề rồi ngay sau đó, Shindou đã dùng Fortissimo và ghi bàn gỡ hoàn 3-3 cho đội. Wanda tiếp tục sút bằng Keshin của mình, nhưng nó đã bị đánh bại bởi kỹ năng mới của Sangoku, Fence of Gaia. Trong đợt tấn công cuối cùng của Raimon, Tenma triệu hồi Majin Pegasus và lần lượt vượt qua 2 Keshin còn lại của Kaiou. Cậu chuyền cho Shinsuke, Shinsuke sử dụng Buttobi Jump và ghi bàn thắng cuối cùng cho Raimon, trước khi thủ môn Kaiou kịp sử dụng kỹ năng của mình. Kết quả chung cuộc, Raimon chiến thắng 4-3, và được bước vào vòng đấu quốc gia sau hơn 10 năm. Kỹ năng được sử dụng *'SH Sidewinder' (ra mắt) *'SH Flying Fish' *'SH Death Drop' *'SH Buttobi Jump' *'SH Fortissimo' *'OF Zeroyon' (ra mắt) *'DF Spiral Draw' (ra mắt) *'DF Dash Train' *'GK Hydro Anchor' (ra mắt) *'GK Fence of Gaia' (ra mắt) *'GK Burning Catch' Keshin ra mắt *'KH Onsoku no Varius' *'KH Seiei Hei Pawn W' *'KH Kaiou Poseidon' *'KH Majin Pegasus' Câu nói Tsurumasa ''You can't tell whether or not something will work unless you try.'' Thông tin khác *Đây là tập phim đầu tiên mà Tenma chơi ở vị trí thủ môn. Thể_loại:Tập phim Thể_loại:Tập phim Inazuma Eleven GO Thể_loại:Tập phim GO phần 1